


Small Steps

by blueartemis07



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-05
Updated: 2010-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueartemis07/pseuds/blueartemis07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TITLE: Small Steps<br/>RATING: PG<br/>WARNING: A/U where Ron died instead of Fred<br/>WORD COUNT: 477<br/>A/N: Many thanks to Southern_Witch_69 for the beta!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Small Steps

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: Small Steps  
> RATING: PG  
> WARNING: A/U where Ron died instead of Fred  
> WORD COUNT: 477  
> A/N: Many thanks to Southern_Witch_69 for the beta!

First was the small bar of Honeydukes dark chocolate with raspberries on her desk. Very few people knew that was her favorite. But for a moment, she smiled, and it was the first genuine smile since Ron had died.

hr

Second was the never-empty cup of latte, the way she liked it, with a dash of vanilla and sweeter than most would believe for a woman who liked dark chocolate. The best part? It could convert to iced latte in the summer.

hr

Third was the note. "I could sense the loneliness in you. But you should shine. I know Ron had a special place in your heart, but I would never want to replace him. Your heart is so big I think there is room there for me. Would you give me a chance?"

hr

Fourth was the confrontation. "Why, Fred, why now?"

"It really isn't now, love. It has been always. But you had Ron, and I thought Angelina was really interested, although I guess she preferred George, and you never took me seriously."

hr

Fifth was the first date. No pranks, excellent food, and he let her pick the movie. She had been reading stories of old curse breakers and chose iRaiders of the Lost Ark/i. He decided to buy Bill a bull whip for Christmas.

hr

Sixth was their first snog. She was surprised at the passion and intensity.

"Why would you be surprised, love? You are far more interesting than a Canary Cream, and you should see me brewing those!"

hr

Seventh was the first time she asked him to spend the night. He treated her like a treasure the first time, teased her into chasing him around the house after her knickers the second, and in the morning he decided he could spend the rest of his life holding her close and waking up to her face; well, her hair.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, love, I didn't mean to say that out loud!"

hr

Eighth was the announcement. Molly was beside herself. She was getting Hermione as a daughter after all. She thought those dreams had died with Ronnie at the final battle.

"How did he convince you, dear?"

"Step by step, Molly."

hr

Ninth was the wedding. Everyone thought George had gone a bit over the top when the entire wedding party and guests started singing a medley of Beatles love songs. Only Fred knew that his wife, imy wife!/i, planned and executed the whole thing.

hr

Last was the day their son was born.

"Do you mind, love?"

"Not at all. I miss him too. You aren't nearly as much fun to test products on. I have to sleep on the couch."

Arthur carried his newest grandson out to meet the rest of the family. "Hermione and Fred want you all to meet Ronald John Weasley!"


End file.
